Kim Possible's Phantom Saga I: Nightmares
by KIKARD
Summary: What happens if the world is finally conquered? What if team possible can't stop this new villain? What happens if the hero is forced to kill?  Imagine a friend, imagine an enemy, and imagine deception, madness, repent. Will Kim’s conscience be her doom?
1. Chapter 1: Red Hand

**The ****Phantom**** Saga I:**

**Night****mares**

_There it was, Ron Stoppable, sit down in the __"interrogation room" at least that is what they call it, it was just a white room with a table, a ceiling lamp and three old chairs._

_Ron has a strange look on his face is dirty, tired and relief._

_Two men enter the __room; both of them wearing black suits._

**Man in black suit**: _(sitting down)_ Mr. Stoppable, sorry for being so rude in a moment like this, but your side of the story is the only one left.

**Other man in a black suit: **We already have the sides of ... _(Checking on his notebook)_ Shego, Dr. Director, Monique, Wade, and... Mr. Dueñas

**Ron**: _(Surprised)_ Who?

**Other man in a black suit: **Mr. Dueñas

**Ron**: It doesn't ring any bells

**Man in black suit: **He was the one that, (Reading from his notebook) "Jump with a broken arm to the helicopter"

**Ron**: _(Very Ron like)_ ooooouuuuu! The bandaged guy, I never ask his name, I should have, he helped Kim in the helicopter. (Weaving his head in a negative) That poor guy was all burned; the only things that weren't bandaged were his eyes… and fingers.

**Man in black suit: **Well he is taking care of the special section of this improvised hospital

**Ron:** _(surprised)_ Special Section?

**Man in black suit: **were Shego and Ms. Possible are.

**Ron:** Oh, yeah, right.

**Other man in a black suit: **Any How, Your part of the story is the one that matters. Not even the sides of Ms. Possible could be so helpful to our investigation, you are the person how knows better this Phantom guy.

**Ron:** Me? What about Shego.

**Man in black suit:** I don't think Shego could give us the information that we need, we wouldn't know if she was lying, and we don't know if Drakken is still alive.

**Other man in a black suit: **And she is unconscious.With Ms. Possible, Duff and Shego in a hospital bed. You are the only one left.

**Man in black suit: **And, _(Remarking the "and")_ the only important witness from inside the "Menace". I mean, you were there for two months you most...

**Ron**: _(in a sad tone)_ is she ok?

**Man in black suit: **Ms. Possible? Yes she is going to walk again, but her mind is a little... well if we destroy the...

**Other man in a black suit: **Well judging her other adventures, I think she'll be just fine.

**Man in black suit: **And, _(Again remarking the "and")_ you have Wade working on that problem.

**Ron: **You know. I don't even know you guys.

**Other m****an in a black suit: **We are special agents Dwight Thompson and Gary Johnson from C.I.A.

**Agent Johnson: **_(With a sad smile)_ well at least the remains of it.

**Ron:** Do you now agents Smith and Smith?

**Agent Thompson: **800 of them.

**Ron:** _(With a little chuckle)_ Wow!

_All of the sudden, an explosion i__s heard and the whole place starts shaking, the ceiling lamp comes and goes, they all look to the ceiling but they're not moving, freeze for the surprise. Then it stopped. _

**Ron:** _(Looking the ceiling with a worried face)_ So. How are we doing out there?

**Agent Johnson:**_(Looking the ceiling with a worried face)_ Last time I check we were winning.

**Agent Thompson: **_(In a nervous way, looking both of them)_ can we… get started?

**Ron:** Okay.

**Agent Johnson:** _(To Ron)_ how it all began?

**Mr. Barking:** _(Facing the class)_ Listen up people!

_The story is move into the halls of Middleton_

**Mr. Barking:** I want you to welcome the newest member of our happy family. He's an exchange student, and he will be joining us for the rest of the semester.

_(Reading from a piece of paper)_ Mr. Noch… no…che yeg… yeg.

Why don't you introduce yourself?

**New member of the happy family:**_(In a cheerful way)_hi I'm Juan Noche Yegua, I come from Mexico, and I'm looking forward to meet you all.

**Mr. Barking:** Ok, Juan why don't you take a seat.

_Juan walks to the nearest place available. It was the seat next to Ron Stoppable._

**Ron:** _(Taking his hand and waving) _hola amigo, welcome to the US.

**Juan:** _(A little confuse for the cheerful welcome) _hi.

**Ron:** I'm Ron, Ron Stoppable.

**Juan:** What a weird name.

**Ron:** Ha! Look who's talking.

**Ron:** Wait!

_We return to the interrogation ro__om were two agents are listening to a young man._

**Agent Thompson: **Something wrong Mr…

**Ron:** _(Interrupting)_ yes, this isn't the beginning.

**Agent Johnson:** (Looking his partner's notebook) It began in the Lazy C, isn't?

**Ron:** Yes.

_We are now transported to a remote town in the middle of the des__ert, a few miles of the Lazy C._

_A man on a brown horse is making his way to a little store; the man has a brown, more like dirty dark brown cowboy hat, an open coat of the same exact color, black shirt, black jeans a black brownish belt with a buckle in a very weird shape; to complete this, a red handkerchief over his mouth and one glove, one red glove on his right hand._

_He goes into the store, the sales clerk is reading a magazine on the counter, but he is q__uickly distracted by a hand with a strange scar in front of him._

**Man:** _(With his hand still on the counter)_ well hello over there.

**Clerk:** _(Getting his head up to see the man)_ may I help you sir.

**Man:** Yes, in fact, you may. _(Getting out of his coat a __sawed-off shotgun__and pointing it to_ _the clerk)_ give me all your money.

**Clerk:** _(Screaming)_ oh! My! God!

**Man:** Give me the money, and nobody gets hurt.

**Clerk:** Please don't shoot me!

**Man:** Give me the money.

**Clerk:** Please I beg you!

**Man:** Just give me the money.

**Clerk:** I have a family!

**Man:** _(Mocking) _oh, now that's rich.

**Clerk:** Please, Please, Please.

**Man:** _(Yelling)_ Give me the money!

**Clerk:** I have two kids at home!

**Man:** What the hell! What are you? Sixteen?

**Clerk:** oh please no! Oh God!

**Man:** _(Shooting the roof)_ Give me the money! I mean, do I have to spell it to you, retard.

**Clerk:** Oh! Please! I can give you anything you want.

**Man:** _(Shock by the stupid answer)_ are you even listening?!

**Clerk:** _(With some tears on his eyes)_ please don't _(Starts crying)_ shoot!

**Man:** You now I'm the one that should be crying, everywhere I go is the same exact thing. We all thieves try always to do our best, but noooooouu. You crybabies are always there to make our life miserable, always complicating things, always scaring people off with no good reason. If we say, give us the money and nobody gets hurt. We mean it!

_The clerk begins to calm down and listens. _

**Man:** _(getting closer to the clerk and pointing at him)_ is because of people like you. That in this business innocent people get kill. _(Looking that the clerk is calming down)_ That's it, let it all out.

_The clerk moves his head on approval_

**Man:** Good. Sorry to get angry so fast _(Pointing his watch with his thumb without taking his eyes or gun out_ _the clerk)_ but I'm on a hurry

**C****lerk:**_ (Now completely calm)_ I don't have the key for the register, the owner has it, but his not hear yet, we don't usually have clients at 5 A.M.

_Without a thought__ the man smashes the head of the clerk on the register._

_The register opens at the same time the clerk hits the wooden floor. The Man __starts to get all the money on the bag that was on his belt._

_The man walks__ slowly to the exit._

**Clerk:** _(Still on the floor)_ you said nobody gets hurt!

**Man:** _(Walking away)_ did you give me the money?

_The Man puts his bag on the s__ide of the horse and starts riding to the dawn._

_In__ one side of a canyon that divides the dessert, the man hears in the distance what sounds like horses. He looks back to see two shinny little dots in the distance, they're getting closer. The man recognizes who's on the metallic horse. He has seen her before, but only on TV._

**Man:** _(Smiling)_ the teen hero.

_He slows down his horse. Just for fun.__ So the "horses" could catch up with him._

**Man:** _(To K.P.)_ It's an honor girl.

**Kim Possible:** Give up Red Hand.

_Red Hand, that's the name the news made up for him._

**Red Hand:** _(Putting his hand in his coat) _sure.

_From the coat, and now in his hand, the __sawed-off shotgun __is pointing at Kim and without blinking fires the gun at the teen._

**Ron: **K.P.!

_But Kim escapes from the shot._

**Red Hand:** _(Pointing at Ron)_ shut up Blondie.

_Red Hand is about to kill Ron. But Kim jumps from behind the horse and land on front of Red Hand affecting his accuracy. Ron's metallic ho__rse, now with a hole in the head losses control launching him sky high._

_Ron Stoppable landed on his back. Meanwhile Kim jumps back to her horse, but not without Red __Hand's __sawed-off shotgun_

**Kim:** _(Pointing at Red Hand)_ Give up Red Hand.

**Red Hand:** Or What? _(Mocking)_ hero

**Kim:** _(Still pointing)_ isn't obvious.

**Red Hand:** _(opening his coat so she can have a clean shot)_ be my guest, girl.

_Kim __throws the shotgun to Red Hand hitting him on the head making him fall from his horse._

_He quickly gets up and starts to run to a near an old rope bridge which unites the two sides of the canyon, but Kim's horse is right behind him. He puts his hand in his coat once more and get's out a revolver. He shots at Kim's horse which makes it to do exactly the same that Ron's did, but Kim knows how to fall and starts to run for Red Hand._

_Red Hand is in the middle of the bridge and now with two r__evolvers starts shooting. But the hit on the head and the fall didn't help. While shooting Red Hand runs to the left side of the bridge. He shoots the ropes making the bridge to fall with Kim in the middle. But she runs towards the right side an make it on time. She pulls a string of her backpack, and after this the backpack is destroyed to give space to a jetpack. Red Hand sees this, throws one of the revolvers to the ground and from inside his coat another sawed-off shotgun is reveled. With a single shoot a wing from the jetpack is destroyed. Kim loses the jetpack and stars freefalling. Now with nowhere to fall Kim stretches his hand. Red Hand sees this and knows that the hand is going to land just on his feet, at the edge of the canyon. He blows up that part making a hole that doubles the size of Kim's hand._

_Now freefalling throw the canyon Kim shoots her __grappling hook. But Red Hand grabs it and starts spinning it._

**Red Hand:** _(Screaming and throwing the hook back at Kim)_ a little payback!

_Kim'__s hit on the head knocks her out cold while falling into the canyon._

**Red Hand: **_(Looking down and touching his hat)_ Adios.

_Red Hand turns his back to the canyon. But a sound make__s him turn around, looks down to the trail of smoke that just appear out of nowhere. He follows that trail, just to see a shinny spot picking up Kim._

_He __grabs his revolver and points it at the teens._

**Ron:**_ (Shaking Kim to wake her up) _Kim! Kim! Come on Kim, wake up. Come on.

**Red Hand:** _(Still pointing)_ come on Blondie… stay still… come on… just a little more… got ya!

_The shoot breaks__ one wing._

**Ron:** _(Spinning out of control with Kim in his arms)_ oooo! Come on! Give me a bre…

_The teen is interrupted by a tree, but at least are fine and closer to the ground. _

_But Red Hand is watching how they manage to get __out of the tree in one piece._

**Re****d Hand: **Damn I'm out of bullets._ (Turning around and walking away) _What the hell is wrong_ (picking up his other revolver) _with me today, I mean. I point to the head I hit the wing. What the hell.

_And he just walks away into the desert._


	2. Chapter 2: Knowing the enemy

Chapter II: Knowing the enemy.

_Now in the kitchen of her home, Kim tries to understand what went wrong__, as__ she tries to calm down the headache cause by her own grappling hook. _

**Kim:** _(W__it__h__ her hands around her head)_ I can't believe he got away!

**Ron:** _(bringing a bag of ice)_ don't you worry K.P. we'll catch him next time.

**Kim:** _(with the ice bag on her head)_ thanks. Who is this guy anyway?

**Ron:** Well at least we got the money back.

_They hear a sound. A sound heard thousands of times before. _

**Kim**_(looking her watch)_ Wade. What did you find?

**Wade:** Kim. This guy is something else. Just look at this list. 48 charges of identity theft, 48 of perjury, 64 of trespass, 85 charges of robbery, 3 of forgery, 154 charges of grand theft auto, 33 of smuggling, 72 of weapon possession, 36 of assault, 12 charges of simple battery, including what he did to Joss, 9 of mayhem, 32 of conspiracy to commit murder, 346 charges of attempt of murder, and finally 24 charges of murder on the first degree. Something about border patrols.

**Ron:** My God! He is more dangerous than Shego.

**Kim:** Shego knows how to fight, this guy just shoots and runs, it was luck that he hit me.

**Ron:** I don't know K.P. I think we have to be really careful around this guy.

**Wade: **I'm with Ron in this one Kim. 966 charges is something, Shego is around 600.

**Kim:** It doesn't matter, I can take him.

**Wade:** Kim. You know what is the scariest thing about this guy?

**Ron:** Other than 966 charges?

**Wade:** 966 charges so far. And the first crime he made was 7 weeks ago. Not even G.J. has been able to find out the guy's name or from where he is.

**Ron:** I thought it was Red Hand.

**Wade:** Na, the local news gave him the name, cause of the glove.

**Ki****m:** So no one has caught this guy? Not even once?

**Wade:** _(scratching the back of his neck)_ actually… yes.

**Ron:** What about fingerprints then?

**Wade:** Yeah… this is how it works with this guy. First he gets arrested, then just before the fingerprints or the photograph. He escapes.

**Ron** How?

**Wade:** Well let's just say that more than half of the charges were made by policemen.

**Kim:** What kinds of policemen live in that place?

**Wade:** Places Kim. You heard about him because of Joss but. He's been arrested in Arizona, Utah, Wyoming and Montana.

**Kim:** So his in the move.

**Wade:** I'll be watching the F.B.I's database, in case of anything ne…

**Kim:** Wade?

**Wade:** He was arrested! Oh.

**Ron** Oh? What's oh?

**Wade:** He escaped again. Now he has 1001 charges.

**Kim** What did he do now?

**Wade:** Well, Long story short. He smashed the entire department of Pryor, Montana. This time they interrogate him, and. He is now enlisted on the F.B.I. most wanted.

**Ron:** Yeah, but what did he do, Wade?

**Wade:** Okay, let's see, well I have the testimony of an Officer Aaron. And I quote "That (Expletive deleted) broke the interrogation room glass with my partner and started to jump all over the place kicking, throwing thing at people, then after he went to the evidence room for his guns he took me hostage, started to shut the locks of the cells letting all the people we arrested that night out. All of this while shooting random and singing Mika's Grace Kelly. Finally he escaped by biting the ear of Officer Colville here. This is one twisted (Expletive deleted) Tyson Wannabe."

**Ron:** He bit his ear?

**Kim:** Well, At least hi's a small villain.

**Ron:** Small! He shoots, bites and sings!

**Kim:** So.

**Ron:** I, I mean that, _(exhales)_ his tough O.K., hi's.

**Kim:** _(Interrupting)_ What I meant was, that he's just a thief, his not a real villain.

**Agent**** Johnson**_(making his brown eyes appear from behind his sun glasses__for a second to look at his partner_men they were wrong.

**Agent ****Thompson**_(Writing in his notebook with a little chuckle)_ I'll say.

**Ron:** _(Looking with amazed eyes and open mouth what it seem to be two amateur interrogators)_ ah. Excuse me!

_Both agents turn his head to Ron._

**Ron:** I was in the middle of something.

**Agent Johnson:** _(accommodating__his black tie)_ sorry. _(Pointing his palm at Ron)_ please continue.

_And he did._

**Kim:** O.K. Wade thanks for the info.

**Wade:** Later Kim

_Wade __disappears__ of the teen'__s watch__ as__ she faces a very worried face. _

**Kim:** Ron_. (Grabbing Ron's face)_ Listen to me. I'm gonna be O.K.

**Ron:** _(Grabbing Kim's hips and pull her close)_ I know. It's just that, you really scare me back there.

**Kim:** I'm fine.

**Ron:** _(smiling and getting close to her face)_ just fine?

_She chuckles and he kisses her. _

**Agent Thompson:** Mr. Stoppable?

_Ron returns to reality __with that voice_

**Agent Johnson:** Are you gonna tell us every detail of the story?

**Ron:** Yes.

**Agent Thompson:** _Exhaling while r__eturning to his notebook)_ O.K.

**Ron:** But, you were right. We were wrong. All of the sudden he pop up from Montana to Europe.

**Agent Johnson:** Aaaahhhh! (Looking at his partner and waving his finger) Florence.

**Agent Thompson:** Yeah I remember. The Interpol was pissed.

**Ron:** I don't blame them he took the David and robbed the stores of Ponte Vecchio in the same week.

**Agent Johnson:** Then it was France.

**Agent Thompson:** The Mona Lisa, Liberty leading the people, Oath of the Horatti, The pilgrims of Emmaus, St. Sebastian.

**Agent Johnson:** Hell, he almost broke your back against the winged victory of Samothrace.

**Ron:** Yes, I remember that thank you. The statue was ugly anyway. It didn't even have a head, or arms. How do you guys know so much of this?

**Agent Thompson:** It's our job Mr. Stoppable.

**Agent Johnson:** And we watched the surveillance videos, they were kicking around back in the office. They're pretty funny.

_We're transported to the Central Intelligence Agency. Were all the agents o__f the floor are watching a surveillance tape_

**Agent 1:** Come on, Come on.

_While saying this all the__ agents watching the tape are slowly __raising__ their hands_

**Agent 1:** Come on, Come on, Come on

**Agent 6 and 8:** oh, oh, oh, oh.

_The tape now shows how __Red Hand kicks Ron to the winged victory of Samothrace and he and the st__atue fall to the floor below turning__ the __victory__ into pieces._

_All the peopl__e __in the room__ now with the hand completely in the air __start__ laughing and screaming things__ at the same time_

**Agent 1:** He kicks and scores!!!!!!!!

**Agent 4, 6, 8, 34, 54, 23:** Yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Agent 2:** That gotta hurt.

**Agent 3:** There goes a couple million.

_If you were lo__oking at the agent from the screen__'s__ point of view you'll say that agents Johnson and Thompson were on the left __corner, sitting on two computer chairs. _

**Agent Thompson:** And yet another World Heritage the U.S. destroys

**Agent Johnson:** Another one?

**Agent Thompson:** Yes, the first one was the real Mona Lisa.

**Agent Johnson:** What?! The one he stole is a fake?

**Agent Thompson:** Yeah, long story, true story. It happens, that Marilyn Monroe…

_A man opens violently the doors and walks in while in the room suddenly __silence reign_

**Man:** What the hell is going on here? Why isn't anybody working?

**Agent 2:** Director, sir…

**Director:** Wait. It's that. Yeah it is! Did you get to the part when the blond kid is kicked to a statue?

**Agent 45** We just pass that.

**Director:** Well rewind it, I love that part.

_They see it yet one more time and do the same rising hands ritual._

**Agent 23:** _(While everybod__y's laughing and with a tape on her__ hand)_ who wants to see the Roswell crash again?

**Agent Johnson:** Oh! _(Pointing at the tape that agent 23 has in her hands)_ that tape is freaking hilarious!

_Now back in the interrogation room._

**Ron: **_Angri__ly_ Well, I'm glad you like it.

**Agent Thompson:** Man, you always have to take the mystery out of everything, do you?

**Agent J****ohnson:** What do you mean by mystery? Oh, right. _Imitating__Thompson)_ It's our job Mr. Stoppable. What the hell was that?

**Agent Thompson:** It's call being dramatic.

**Agent Johnson:** Being dramatic.

**Agent Thompson:** Yeah. It's in the manual.

**Agent Johnson:** What the …

**Agent Thompson:** _(Interrupting)_ yeah.

**Agent Johnson:** Manual? What manual?

**Agent Thompson:** It's part of the job.

**Agent Johnson:** _(Little pause)_ we have a manual?

_Ron clears his __thr__oat__ in order to make the agents stop his ridiculous __discussion__ and it works__. T__hey are now quiet and facing the teen._

**Ron:** You guys done?

**Agent Thompson**Yeah.

**Agent Johnson** Sorry.

**Agent ****Thompson**_(Returning his eyes to his notebook)_ Please continue.

**Ron:** Well, I think he return to Italy after a while, he stole something at Venice.

**Agent Johnson:** Then Jonny went to Rome.

**Ron:** Yes, Jonny.

**Agent Thompson:** He stole the "Puerta de Alcala" and the "Arc de Triomphe"

**Ron:** Yes, we later took them back, Jonny sell them both to the Seniors.

_Another sound interrupts the conversation, an explosion even louder than before__, this__ time little pieces of ceiling __fall while the lamp start __to hang__ from a cable. Ron rushes__ to the door while the lights still comes and goes. While opening the door all stops and all people __stand still for a second, but then the "hospital" start again like nothing happened._

**Agent Johnson:** Mr. Stoppable.

_Ron closes the door__ behind him and __picking up his chair sits down facing__ the two agents once more._____

**Agent Thompson:** Can we hurry this thing.

**Ron:** We could, if you guys shut up.

**Agent Johnson:** _(A little offended) _O.K.

**Ron:** Well, where was I, oh, yeah. I think I'm going to tell you more about Juan.


End file.
